A machine tool monitoring device for monitoring a processing of a circular saw is known. Thereby the machine tool monitoring device provides a sensor unit for creating and detecting an electromagnetic signal, which is arranged close to a saw blade. An approaching of a body part to the saw blade can be detected by monitoring the frequency spectrum of the signal.